


There for you

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, M/M, Made Up Asgardian Traditions, Pre-Movie, angst with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: If Thor had been in Asgard when Loki had discovered he was Jotun, things would have gone a lot differently.





	There for you

"Loki?" Thor called to his brother, kneeling next to the hunched form in the corner of what had been their playroom growing up. "Brother, what is wrong?"

Loki threw his arms around Thor's neck, sobbing into the older's chest with a desperation he hadn't seen since they were young boys.

"Loki," Thor whispered, running his fingers through Loki's hair. "What is wrong?"

"I am not your brother," Loki sobbed into Thor's chest. "I am Jotun, Thor."

"Loki," Thor soothed, holding Loki until he stopped crying. "Why do you say such things?"

"Because it is true Thor," Loki said, pulling away from the other's hold, "Look!" And before Thor's eyes, Loki turned into a miniature Frost Giant. "You see Thor? I am naught but a monster!"

"You are no monster Loki," Thor said, reaching for Loki.

"Don't touch me!" Loki yelled, pulling away from Thor, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me Loki," Thor denied, taking Loki's hand and watching as the blue retreated from Loki's skin, chased by the familiar pale color it had always been. "See, brother?"

"I am not your brother Thor," Loki said in a voice so quiet Thor could barely hear him. "I am Jotun, the monster parents tell their children to fear."

"Loki..." Thor said gently, running fingers over his brother's cheek gently.

"I guess this explains much," Loki murmured to himself, leaning into Thor's touch.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked, heart beating faster at the look in Loki's eye.

"I love you, Thor," Loki whispered, "More than a brother should."

"Loki," Thor put a hand under Loki's chin, causing him to look up at the golden man. "I love you more than anyone or anything else in all of the nine realms Loki. I have been speaking with Fa-with Odin," Thor backtracked, seeing Loki's stricken expression when Thor started to call Odin their father. "About taking a consort."

Loki's face was pained, "Thor..."

"Let me finish, brother," Thor cut him off gently, "I was speaking to Odin, and I told him that I would have you as my consort, or I would not take one at all."

Loki gave Thor a startled look, "Me?" he questioned. "How could you know I would accept?"

"I know you better than anyone in these nine realms and beyond Loki," Thor said. "I knew-I know, you will accept my suit. So what do you say, Loki Friggasson," he asked, taking a necklace from around his neck that had been there since he had reached his majority, the one that bore his personal crest, that was to be used for staking a claim on his intended. "Will you accept my suit?"

Loki reached out, fingertips stopping just shy of the necklace. "Truly?" he asked in an uncertain voice that broke Thor's heart.

"I would not jest in such a manner Loki," Thor assured him, "I swear it upon my honor."

Loki smiled honestly at Thor's words, but took his hands back completely, removing his own courtship necklace. "I accept your suit," Loki told Thor. "On one condition."

"Anything," Thor promised, already knowing Loki's condition.

"That you, Thor Odinsson, accept my suit in return."

"Of course," Thor agreed instantly.

The luminescence of Loki's smile rivaled that of the sun as he and Thor leaned towards each other at the same time and fastened the necklaces around the other's neck.

"I love you," Thor told his new fiancé with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too," Loki said, reaching out as Thor went to pull away, "But that was not a proper kiss, and I do not wish our wedding day to be our first kiss, which it will be if I allow you to leave this room."

Thor smiled and allowed Loki to pull him back in, their lips meeting and staying met until both of them needed air. "Someone will come looking for us soon," Thor whispered, "One of the Warriors Three, to make sure you have not killed me in your rage."

"I could never be so mad at you Thor," Loki promised, nuzzling Thor's neck.

"I know that," Thor told him, "But the Warriors Three have no such trust in you."

Loki nodded once more before allowing Thor to stand, helping the raven to his feet.

"Mother will be thrilled," Loki said as he was led from the room.

"As will the kingdom," Thor said. "As much as you are loath to admit it, they do love you, brother."

"So you keep insisting," Loki said with an eye roll, resting his head on Thor's shoulder. "I am not sure I believe it."

"Then I know my quest," Thor said softly, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulders and pulling him close. "To show you your true worth."

"It does not matter Thor," Loki said, "As long as I know my worth to you."

"Well, the future consort of Asgard deserves to know how much he is loved," Thor said, kissing Loki's forehead.

"I do," Loki said, with a soft, genuine smile. "I truly do Thor."

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, and I don't own Thor
> 
> I may do more in this verse, but for now this is finished.


End file.
